toreifandomcom-20200216-history
Punishment
On a world where slavery is the norm, corporal and other punishments are commonplace. Not all forms are practiced in all of the ringdoms as there are significant cultural differences. And, yes, Toreans certainly consider the way they discipline their slavegirl 'culture'. Please keep in mind, however, that slavery is so ingrained in Torean culture that it is sometimes hard to tell if a certain treatment of a slavegirl or even a freewomb is performed as a punishment, as part of her expected duties or even as a reward. If you are in doubt, please ask your indigenous tour guide. If you are gagged, use the gag-code HmHm-Hm-Hmmm. Corporal Spankings The oldest form of discipline is still practiced on Torei, despite more modern means being available in an industrial culture. It may be the easy, natural application or cultural and even religious traditions that keep spanking on the forefront of Torean discipline. In Verdan, so called 'red benches' offer convenient, publicly available locations to dish out discipline. They are also all equiped with a surveillance camera that is linked to a picture recognition expert system at the local Ministry of Truants. That way, women can be 'ticketed' to a given number of strokes which she then has to receive, lying over a man's lap on one of the red benches. Sexual Stimhibitors A portmanteau of 'stimulator' and 'inhibitor', stimhibitor drugs or, more recently, implants keep the victim permanently aroused yet unable to orgasm. This 'sweet torture' is considered a fitting punishment for a number of crimes committed by freewombs or slaves. Their effect is usually quite permanent as the Ministry of Improvements has spent significant time and effort to make it hard to neutralize or remove the stimhibitors once installed. Lesbianism In Verdan, girls are conditioned from a young age with the help of AI technology to feel shame at lesbian encounters. Therefore forcing a Verdan woman to perform a homosexual act, or one that carries the connotation, is usually considered a punishment. In Verdan, as in all Torean ringdoms, men are given much higher status in all things and assuming the 'male role' in a lesbian encounter is considered somewhat acceptable for a Verdan woman, though. While genuine lesbian couples are rare - though not unheard of - girl-girl encounters do frequently occur. Most are mandated by men, either for their viewing pleasure or as a punishment for the participants. However, some lesbian acts are also initiated by women taking the 'male role' to demonstrate their power over other, lesser women. In Anthea, lesbianism has an even greater level of shame attached to it. Being the passive or submissive partner is viewed as a horrible punishment by slaves, and it is used as such. Lesbian gang rape is commonly used as a way to humiliate slaves who have displeased their masters, while girl-girl fighting followed by rape is a central part of Anthean sport. All lesbian sex is directed by one or more males, and done for their viewing pleasure. A School of Sex, the Lesbian school, is dedicated to this form of lesbian display for the onlooker. Actual lesbians are very rare in Anthea, and when found are brutally raped by other girls before being forcibly entered into the Fighter's Cup. In Diarecai, by contrast, there is no particular shame associated with lesbianism. Indeed, it is relatively common there - the lack of stigma perhaps being part of the reason why it is so common. Dress-Related Bodysuits Due to their cultural heritage as children of the AIs, Toreans have deviced many creative forms of punishment that rely on encasing parts or all of the victim's body in rubbery suits. The most extreme form is, of course, the isolation suit worn by the AI-emissaries, which is rumored to turn the victim into little more than an automaton. Variants built by the Toreans themselves usually only mimick a small part of the emmissary's isolation suits. Loss of clothing privileges Depending on the Ringdom, freewombs may dress much more conservatively than slavegirls - or the other way around. Certain fabrics, colors or styles may carry a certain connotation of social worth or shame. Therefore, losing the priviledge to dress a certain way (or wear clothes at all) or being forced to dress in a particular way can be seen as a punishment. However, the cultural differences between the Ringdoms is so large that no uniform description of the clothes themselves can be presented here. In Diarecai, a slave's loss of clothing privileges generally means the master's disfavor, and total loss of clothing privileges is synonymous with banishment from the master's service. This particular punishment is perhaps one of the harshest a master can mete out to his slave: not only is she not worthy of serving him, but neither is she even worth the trouble of auction. This tends to consign the once-slave in question to a socially-enforced pariah status: there are very few masters who will accept the services of one Stripped over an untried freewomb, or even one Silenced.